


RWBY: Between The Raindrops

by dongyrn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: If Ruby were ever to tell Blake how she truly felt, she knew with dread certainty that the Faunus girl would run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

The first time Ruby felt it was during a fight with a Beowolf.

It was a fight she normally could have done in her sleep, really. She'd already slain its brethren, five of them to be precise, with ease and aplomb, not to mention massive amounts of visceral trauma courtesy of her sweetheart, _Crescent Rose_. But as she whirled around, a maneuver she'd done dozens of times in actual skirmishes, not to mention hundreds of repetitive drills, her red cloak was caught in the claws of the last Grimm.

She was flung backwards, gasping for breath at the unexpected choking sensation, and landed on the ground and facing up at the sunny afternoon sky.

 _What a beautiful day to die,_ she thought idly, her limbs unable to respond just yet, as she massive, slobbering form of the Beowolf quickly descended to feast on her small form.

Only to be brought up short, a razor-sharp ebony blade sticking out from its mouth like a second tongue.

As the Grimm dissolved, Blake stood in its place, silhouetted in the setting sun like some dark avenging angel. She smiled slightly, that tiny little smirk of hers that she always got when she did something really spectacular, the most she'd ever allow herself to boast, and then sheathed _Gambol Shroud_ to extend her hand down to Ruby.

"You going to lie there all day?" she asked in her husky, melodic voice.

When their fingers touched, Ruby simply ignored the sharp pang in her chest as a result of her close brush with death.

* * *

The second time was in a sparring session. Yang had tried for years to help Ruby with her hand-to-hand combat skills, as the diminutive brunette was practically helpless without her massive scythe in hand. Somehow, though, the lessons just never sank in.

Eventually, it occurred to Ruby that perhaps it was because she simply was not of the same physique as the blonde brawler. Which led her to approach the team's resident Cat Faunus for help.

Blake's method of unarmed combat was all lithe movement, like a dance. Using her opponent's strength against them.

They did a few sessions together, just trying to let Ruby see some of the forms, before Blake announced they would actually try sparring so that the brunette could see her in action.

She lasted all of three seconds before she was on her back, staring up at the ceiling in perplexion.

"Okay," she breathed. "I didn't even see that."

Blake's raven tresses came into view, looming over her, while she wore a small, humorous smile on her face. "That's because you weren't looking."

"Well, I was trying to watch your feet," Ruby replied crossly, not making any attempt to get up.

The Faunus girl snickered softly. "Try watching the rest of me as well." She extended her hand, helping her up, with her other hand brushing against her back to help her stand.

The contact made a shock ripple through her body that culminated seemingly right in her heart, causing it to inexplicably stutter.

That's when Ruby first began to suspect.

She had plenty of time to ponder this the next dozen or so times she ended up on the mat, staring at the ceiling once more. It was a view she would get used to.

* * *

By the third time, she knew she was in trouble, but still wasn't sure what in Oum's name she was going to do about it.

Blake had just gotten out of the shower, the blast of lavender-scented steam preceding her entrance into the dorm room. Ruby was sitting on her bed, studying, but couldn't help but glance over as the raven-haired girl entered.

She had a towel wrapped around her body, going from just over her breasts down to above her knees. Blake stopped at her dresser to fish for some article of clothing that she'd forgotten to bring in with her, but Ruby couldn't even tell that it was. She was too busy staring at every expanse of skin that wasn't covered by a towel or wet, clinging locks of hair.

Her muscles rippled along deceivingly soft-looking limbs as she crouched to open a bottom drawer, the skin shining in the room's light.

By the time Blake had re-entered the bathroom, Ruby realized that her mouth had been hanging open, and she was no longer able to ignore the stuttering in her chest. She dropped her book to the side as she flung herself back onto her pillow.

"Dust damn it all," she moaned, too softly for either Weiss or Yang to hear where they sat at the desks, working on a research paper together.

There was no possible way this could end well.

* * *

Ruby had experienced her fair share of crushes while at Signal, and before that even. She'd only had a couple of brief relationships, nothing really of significance, but it was enough for her to decide she really did prefer girls. It wasn't anything that she felt comfortable talking about with Yang, for one to prevent her from going all motherly and smothering over her.

She loved her big sister dearly, but the blonde had a hard time remembering that she was growing up now.

Secondly, and most importantly, however, was the tendency of Yang to beat the ever-living stuffing out of anyone who attempted to hurt Ruby. Be it bullying or unwanted flirtation, the recipient of one of Yang's 'attitude adjustments' never bothered her again. What would it be like for an ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend, if Yang decided that Ruby had been unjustly dumped?

That would certainly put an end to any potential for future relationships.

Not that the brunette had an easy time of it. Her social awkwardness always got in the way, and it didn't help that the girls she tended to be the most attracted to were ones who were already potentially engaged in a relationship.

Blake, though… Blake was different.

The mysterious raven-haired girl had captivated her from the very beginning. Part of her had really hoped that she would end up as her partner, just because she felt a kindred spirit in her, but she was afraid they'd never talk to each other.

Two painfully shy girls, thrust together for four years? Talk about your silent partnerships.

Things were better the way they worked out, anyways. Both Yang and Weiss had confidence in spares and were extroverted enough to bring their partners along for the ride, pushing them out into the light somewhat. Blake had gone from a reticent bookworm to a strong team member, able to hold her own in verbal sparring as well as deliver her own take-downs with her usual dry sarcasm and wit. Ruby… Well, Ruby was the team leader, and she'd certainly come out of her shell, at least she'd like to think so. But at her heart, she still felt like the same socially-awkward little girl, as hard as she tried to fight the image.

Ruby considered Blake to be one of her very best friends, almost a sister, much as she did with Weiss.

Normally in such a situation she'd just ignore the growing feelings that were causing her such pains, but that was difficult to do when they lived, ate, trained, and fought together, not to mention all of their classes and study sessions.

The more she saw the quiet raven-haired girl, the more Ruby brushed up against her, the more she could feel it when she was nearby…

The more Ruby was convinced that she was falling for her.

And that was a disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

 

Ruby tapped her pencil absent-mindedly on her notebook while chewing on her bottom lip. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her white-haired partner for what must have been the dozenth time as they sat in the private study room in the library. Weiss was working diligently on her math homework, just as Ruby was supposed to be. The heiress' posture was as perfect as always, her head slightly tilted as her pencil flew across the page, jotting down equations faster than the brunette could decipher what the problem was even asking.

She sighed softly. _I gotta talk to someone, and if not Yang… well, that leaves Weiss… but how do I even begin?_

"If you're not going to do your homework," the white-haired girl began quietly, not pausing in her writing, "then at the very least will you talk about what is bothering you?"

Dropping her pencil in surprise, Ruby blinked at the other girl uncertainly. "Um… Am I that obvious?"

"You've been tapping your pencil non-stop, glancing my way almost as constantly, and that was the fourth sigh since we sat down." Weiss finished her current equation, placing her pencil down and turning halfway to face her. "Plus, I know something has been on your mind for some time now. So, what is it?"

"Weiss,I… Okay, this is gonna sound stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that." Weiss smiled slightly, her ice-blue eyes showing uncharacteristic warmth. "Come on, you've caught me in an unusually good mood. Take advantage of it."

Ruby nodded slowly, picking her pencil back up and doodling random images on her paper. "I… I think I might, um… have feelings… for Blake."

Her partner was silent for a few moments before responding. "I… see."

"I've tried to ignore it, buuut that's not working," she sighed. "It's rough living as close together as we all are."

"Well… have you thought of perhaps discussing this with her?"

Ruby gave her a sad little smile. "That's not gonna work."

"Whyever not?" Weiss' brow furrowed in confusion. "Isn't that what one typically does when they develop feelings for another?"

"Weiss… remember what happened when we found out she was a Faunus?"

The heiress nodded slowly. "She… ran."

Ruby nodded. "And how do you think she'll react if her team leader confesses her unwanted love?"

"You're assuming it would be unwanted."

"Weiss." Ruby's smile didn't falter, if anything it got a bit more despondent. "It's me. I'm two years younger than her, and my track record about such things aren't that great to begin with."

The heiress let out a huff of air. "I think you might be selling yourself short. But, regardless, perhaps you should talk to your sister? You know, Blake's partner, get her input?"

"Believe me, Yang is the _last_ person I wanna talk to about this," Ruby scoffed lightly.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Ruby was beginning to regret telling Weiss about her problem.

"Can you just drop it, please?" Ruby groaned, pulling the hood of her cloak over her face.

"No, I cannot," Weiss replied archly, standing in front of where Ruby was perched on the edge of the heiress' bed. "You grades are suffering, as are our team practices. It's obvious something's wrong, and even Yang has noticed."

"Yeah, I have to keep fending her off." Ruby pulled the hood back enough to shoot her partner a glare. "Unlike _some_ , she knows when to leave it alone."

"No, she's just been coming to _me_ to see what's bugging you," Weiss retorted.

"Well, tell her nothing's the matter."

"I won't lie to her."

"Oh, for… Then don't say anything! Tell her I've sworn you to secrecy! I don't care!" Ruby flung her hands up in the air irritably as she sprang to her feet and began pacing in front of their bunk. "This isn't that big of a deal!"

"I would beg to differ!"

"You know what would be a big deal?" Ruby exclaimed hotly, whirling around on Weiss. "A big deal would be if I was the cause of this team breaking up! A big deal would be me driving off one of our team members! And that is what would happen if I were ever to tell Blake that I love her!"

Weiss' eyes were suddenly wide as saucers as she glanced over towards the door. With a sudden sinking feeling in her gut, Ruby turned as well to see Yang standing in the doorway.

"Uhhh…" Yang's face was flushed with embarrassment, but instead of focusing on Ruby, her gaze was over her shoulder.

At an empty space that Ruby just knew had been, until recently, filled by a certain raven-haired girl.

"Shit!" Ruby barked out angrily. "Shit shit shit shit!"

"Ruby!" the blonde automatically criticized, but the brunette wasn't having any of it.

She ran past her sister, glancing up and down the hallway. "Which way did she go?" she asked anxiously.

"Rubes, maybe you should-"

The brunette did something so out of character, so unprecedented in her state of panic, that quite frankly, she surprised even herself.

Ruby grabbed hold of the front of Yang's shirt, pulled her down to her level, and screamed in her face.

"WHICH WAY DID SHE GO!?!"

Her lilac eyes wide, Yang silently pointed down the hall to the right. Wordlessly, Ruby was off in a flash of rose petals as she pushed her semblance to try and catch up with the runaway Faunus girl.

She skidded to a halt by the front door, seeing it slowly closing with no sign of any person nearby. Taking a gamble, she blew out the doors and paused in the courtyard, looking about frantically.

"No… no no no no this can't be happening…" She clutched the sides of her head, on the verge of tears. "It's all my fault... I knew it, I knew this would happen…"

" _When I'm scared, I run."_

The confession rang in her ears. It was a night a few months ago right after the whole ordeal regarding her Faunus heritage coming out. Ruby had been frantic with worry all day, and when she had a chance to get her friend alone after the incident at the docks she implored her to explain why she'd left, why she couldn't trust her team. Trust her.

She knew this would happen. She knew, beyond a doubt, that the Cat Faunus would run were she ever to learn Ruby's feelings.

The brunette took a deep breath and hurtled herself into the growing darkness, leaving behind a trail of rose petals and nothing else besides a breeze to mark her passage as she scoured the grounds of Beacon for Blake.

After an hour's worth of constant running, she was spent. She collapsed at the base of one of the smaller towers, panting heavily and with her aura bottomed out. She was only remaining conscious through sheer stubborn willpower, praying for her aura to regenerate as quickly as possible.

And while she waited, she allowed the despondent tears to finally fall.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… Should never have told Weiss, should never have even had that conversation… If I hadn't lost my temper and yelled like that, Blake wouldn't have heard… If I could just have not… fallen for her…_

She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees, sobbing her heart out as she hugged herself tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Blake," she whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please come back… please don't leave me again…"

Ruby started at a soft sound that came from just to the side. She glanced up at the crouched form, looking as if it had dropped from the tower she was leaning against.

Upon closer inspection, she thought she could make out glowing amber eyes in the dim light.

"Blake?" she whispered brokenly.

The figure stood, and once it came closer she could indeed make out the bow atop her head, the lithe way she moved, so unmistakably that of the girl she'd let into her heart.

The raven-haired Faunus crouched once more, only a foot away, to regard her levelly.

"Ruby."

"I'm…" The brunette sniffled miserably. What could she say to take it back, to make it right? What could she possibly say to make sure that this girl didn't leave? "I'm sorry…"

"Do you really love me?"

Her mouth opened, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't deny her heart, and that just made her cry all the harder. Her small frame was wracked with shuddering sobs, and she clamped her lips over the pitiful whimpers that threatened to escape. All she could do was to nod slightly.

The intent glowing orbs vanished as Blake closed her eyes briefly, only to reopen moments later, but with a different sheen. Almost as if…

As if she were crying as well.

"Blake?" she finally managed to choke out. "Please… Please, I'm sorry, please don't go… Don't...run away…"

"I can't run, Ruby… I can't…" Blake inhaled sharply. "I told you what happens when I get scared."

"I know," Ruby whispered.

"But I can't do it this time."

The brunette scrubbed her cheeks and runny nose with her sleeve, desperately trying to regain control of herself. "Why not?" she breathed.

"Because I'm more scared of leaving you."

Ruby sucked in a disbelieving breath. "What…" She swallowed thickly, her eyes wide as it seemed that the Faunus girl was actually leaning in closer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Blake reached out and brushed a trembling hand against her cheek, wiping away a new trail of tears. "I mean, I love you too, Ruby."

She couldn't have possibly heard that correctly. That, or this was some cruel dream, or a mirage, or a hallucination of some sort, there was just no way that…

And then she was feeling the soft press of lips against her own, and all such traitorous thoughts flew away as if they'd never been.

_She loves me too…_

The patter of raindrops entered dimly into her consciousness, but she paid them no mind. She didn't care if she were getting wet, she wouldn't have cared if Remnant itself came to an end around her.

Blake loved her.

As the rain picked up, Ruby wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl, drawing her closer into her, content to stay in between the raindrops forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little Ladybug fluff to start the week off with. Because we can all use more of that, don't you think?
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
